Conventional packages for wrapping floral arrangements and flower bunches use one or more sheets of paper or film. To wrap a flower bunch, square or rectangular sheets of the paper or film are folded by hand around the flower bunch. Depending on the look the flower packer wants to achieve, the complexity of the folding may vary. More complex arrangements have more folds and require more time and labor to complete. Increased time and labor result in an increased cost of producing folded sheets for wrapping flower bunches. This increased cost can exceed the target cost that customers wish to pay for the flower wraps.
In addition to cost and pricing limitations, the paper and film sheets lack guides or indications showing how to fold the sheets, making it difficult for both manufacturers and end-users to achieve a consistent finished product. One solution to cost and pricing limitations is the flower sleeve. The flower sleeve is a conical shaped bag that is open at the top and at the bottom. Flower sleeves are available in many different sizes to meet the customer's need to properly pack the flowers and floral arrangements of varying size. Also, flower sleeves are produced in conventional bag making machines that make this an easily replicable product. Therefore, consistency from one unit to the other is achieved. Although flower sleeves are convenient and relatively inexpensive to produce, these sleeves lack the hand-wrapped appearance and decorative aspects of a folded sheet.